Secrets
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Mulder finds out about Scullys secret. This also has Moriarty in second chapter. Contains Mulder trying to win Scully back. set in IWTB


_Yay new story. I havent been on in ages. This is a Sherlock and X files Crossover_ _fanfiction. Based in I Want To Believe when Mulder is at the hospital after the Agent whats her face gets killed by the man... who has dogs... and she gets pushed over the edge... okay ill just start._ Oh and Mulder and Scully well Scully breaks up with Mulder after leaving her in the road.

Scully looked at her phone, and had just realised she was staring at the wall in front of her for ages. The ringing of her phone had brought her back. She sighed _Mulder_ she thought. She owed him an explanation for why she was not helping him on this case. But it would put them both in danger, well.. even more danger.

She picked it up. "Hi Mulder" she said obviously exhausted. She closed her eyes holding one hand to the side of her head and sighing. "Scully can you meet me by the entrance?" Mulder asked. "Yeah.. yeah of course..." Scully replied. She was surprised he was even here after abandoning her on the road. She knew she crossed the line, but he was starting to as well.

She started to walk to the entrance, stopping as soon as she saw a glimpse of Mulder. He looked at her and then looked at the floor, obviously looking a bit awkard. Scully shifted on her feet, but continued to walk towards him. She also started to look at the floor while walking towards him.

"Scully..im sorry" Mulder started to say. She shook her head "Mulder its.. " Scully replied. But when she looked to the left, she couldnt breathe. _Why is he here?_ She thought.

Sherlock was standing there with John by his side. John looked up and saw Scully, and he started to smile and then he nudged Sherlock by the shoulder. Causing him to look up and walk over to her. Scully closed her eyes and whispered "fuck" over and over again to herself.

Mulder looked where she was looking before and saw a tall man with short curly hair and a long coat walking towards them. Next to the man was a shorter man with short blondish brownish hair and a jacket.

"Ahh Scully" Sherlock beamed "just the person I am looking for"

"Hi sherlock.. " Scully paused then looked over to John "Hi John" she continued. She realised that Mulder was still standing there looking confused. "Uh Sherlock, John this is Mulder, Mulder this is Sherlock and John...my friends and.. people i occasionally help with their cases" she almost coughed on the last word as Mulders head had shot up. John noticed the tension in the room, and tried to pull Sherlock away but then he asked a question "Are you jealous, of me and Scully working together, because judging by your clothes, you havent slept in days about 5 days, aka. the time you and Scully had a fight" Sherlock rambled on. "Sh-sherlock" John stuttered.

Scully closed her eyes wishing this nightmare was over, or in other words not real. "Judging by your hair you havent had a shower in days, until a few hours ago.. trying to impress and show your actually doing okay? Fail.. let me see ah yes! Judging by your wide eyes you are astonished and you are thinking me and Scully are having an relationship.." Sherlock stopped. "Im so sorry.. I dont know what got into me" Sherlock finally said. Mulder nodded and then stared at Scully.

"We'll uh give you space" John replied. "But.. I havent" Sherlock started to say but was cut off by a "Shut Up" from John, and then he dragged him away.

"So.. " Mulder said "You've replaced me"

Scully sighed "Mulder what the hell is wrong with you? So what if I might of had an relationship with Sherlock, its none of your buisness" Scully replied harshly.

"But you did didnt you? He lied, you were together and still are" Mulder replied.

"Mulder, I.. Yes we were.. are but it was after you left me IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD" Scully practically shouted the last words, causing loads of faces to turn.

"Besides if you knew about Sherlock you would be in danger.. I couldnt risk it.. You have a partner Mulder.. and I have mine.. so dont go around saying that I have betrayed you.. or.. or that I left you because I never did, it was you, your the one who got in that car with the F. B. I not me" Scully turned on her heels are walked towards where John and Sherlock were.


End file.
